Navidad en Hogwarts
by Katya Slytherin
Summary: SLASH HPSS. Harry Potter y Severus Snape reciben el Año Nuevo de una manera diferente. Fic para el Reto Navideño de Slasheaven.TERMINADO


Resumen: Harry Potter y Severus Snape reciben el Año Nuevo de una manera diferente.

Autor: tu amigo/a invisible

Clasificación: NC-17

Pareja: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano ningún dinero con esto.

Avisos: Esta historia contiene slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre.

Nota: La historia transcurre en el sexto año de Harry Potter en Hogwarts.

* * *

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**NAVIDAD EN HOGWARTS **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Comienzan las vacaciones navideñas en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Entre risas y bromas los estudiantes de las distintas casas llegaban alegres al vestíbulo del enorme castillo, donde todos se agolpaban esperando oír su nombre para poder tomar la diligencia que los trasladaría hasta la estación de tren, transporte que los llevaría hasta sus casas para pasar las Navidades en familia.

Filch, el conserje de la escuela, se encontraba a un lado de la puerta que comunicaba el vestíbulo con el patio de entrada al castillo, en el cual esperaban pacientemente los carruajes. En sus manos llevaba una larga lista donde estaban escritos los nombres de todos los alumnos que tenían permiso para abandonar la escuela durante esos días. De forma monótona iba recitando uno tras otro los nombres de los distintos estudiantes y, tras examinarles el rostro detenida y recelosamente, los dejaba marchar. Ante todo quería asegurarse de que ningún alumno se le escapara.

Una vez hubo acabado de leer el extenso pergamino, en el vestíbulo tan solo quedaron seis estudiantes: tres ravenclaw de primer año, dos hufflepuff de séptimo curso y un gryffindor. Ese año ningún slytherin pasaría las Navidades en la escuela.

- ¡Adiós Harry! – gritó Ginny al mismo tiempo que subía en una de las últimas diligencias que aún quedaban en el lugar, junto con Neville y Seamus.

- ¡Que pases una Feliz Navidad! – le dijo Seamus a modo de despedida.

- ¡Y ten cuidado con el profesor Snape! – le advirtió Longbottom.

- ¡Adiós chicos! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! – se despidió Harry.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban aún en la puerta, junto al chico de la cicatriz.

- Siento mucho no poder quedarme contigo este año en el castillo – se disculpó la castaña – pero mis padres han insistido mucho en que pase estos días con ellos.

- No te preocupes, Hermione. Estaré bien – le respondió abrazando a su amiga.

- Aún puedes venirte conmigo a La Madriguera, Harry – dijo Ron – Ya sabes que mamá te invitó y a Bill y a Charlie les alegraría mucho volver a verte – insistió el pelirrojo por enésima vez en esa mañana.

- Gracias Ron, pero estaré bien aquí – contestó mirando intensamente a los ojos a sus dos amigos, intentando convencerlos ante la mirada de incredulidad que éstos le dirigían – En serio. No tenéis que preocuparos por mí – añadió suavemente.

Los tres chicos se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Seguidamente Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia el único carruaje que aún quedaba en el patio y subieron en él. Ambos se asomaron por la ventanilla para ver a su amigo mientras se alejaban del lugar, al mismo tiempo que movían sus manos a modo de despedida

- ¡Adiós Harry! – chilló Ron.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa envíame a Hedwig – gritó Hermione.

El moreno tan solo les dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras continuaba agitando su mano hasta que la diligencia se perdió de vista en el horizonte. Sólo entonces se permitió borrar esa falsa felicidad de su rostro y, tras exhalar un suspiro, se dirigió con paso lento y cabizbajo hacia la solitaria Torre de Gryffindor.

A lo lejos, camuflado en las sombras, alguien observaba todos sus movimientos.

- Godric Gryffindor – dijo el chico cuando llegó al cuadro de la Dama Gorda que custodiaba la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

25 de Diciembre. 

Esa mañana el-chico-que-vivió se despertó tarde, pero no se molestó en apresurarse para bajar al Gran Comedor, pues sabía que la hora del desayuno ya había pasado. Lentamente, sin ganas, se levantó de la cama totalmente desanimado. Fue en aquel momento cuando se percató del montón de paquetes que le aguardaban junto a su cama. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta del día que era: Navidad. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Aún con el pijama puesto se sentó en el suelo, junto a los regalos y comenzó a desenvolverlos, por primera vez ilusionado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El primer paquete contenía un jersey de lana hecho a mano por la Señora Weasley, de color verde, a juego con sus ojos. En la caja también había una bandeja con un pequeño surtido de dulces navideños y pastas caseras.

A continuación abrió un regalo en el que se veía claramente escrito el nombre de su mejor amiga. No se sorprendió cuando descubrió que contenía dos libros: "Tácticas de Quidditch: especial buscadores" y "Historia de Hogwarts". Éste último llevaba una nota que decía:  
"_Esto es algo que todo buen mago debe conocer.  
__Hermione." _

Los gemelos Weasley le habían regalado varias de las nuevas bromas que ellos mismo habían diseñado, como agradecimiento al dinero del premio del Torneo de los Tres Magos que él les había regalado en su cuarto año de escuela. Gracias a estos galeones acababan de abrir una tienda en el callejón Diagon.

El siguiente paquete pertenecía a Hagrid. Era una tarta hecha por él. Aunque agradecía el regalo y apreciaba al semigigante sabía por experiencia propia que los dulces preparados por éste no resultaban comestibles, al menos para los humanos. Pero se ilusionó recordando que ese había sido el primer regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido en su vida, cuando Hagrid fue a buscarle para entregarle la carta de acceso a Hogwarts.

Finalmente abrió su último regalo navideño. Pertenecía a Ron, quien le obsequió con una snitch de color rojo, los colores de su casa. De esa forma podría practicar sus reflejos y mejorar como buscador en cualquier lugar donde se encontrase, incluso en el mundo muggle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nochevieja.

La última noche del año.

Esa tarde un fuerte y delicioso olor a comida impregnaba el ambiente de todo el castillo. Sin duda los elfos domésticos estaban haciendo un gran trabajo preparando la cena especial que todos degustarían esa noche.

Harry Potter, un chico de ojos verdes, paseaba lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, sin rumbo fijo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Los primeros días de vacaciones los había pasado encerrado en la biblioteca, rodeado de montañas de libros, haciendo todas las asignaciones y tareas que los distintos profesores les habían mandado para Navidad.

Intentaba mantenerse distraído. No quería pensar en nada ni en nadie y ésta era la mejor manera que había encontrado para mantener a su cerebro ocupado: trabajar en los deberes de la escuela. Pero ésta forma de matar el tiempo acabó resultándole ineficaz cuando, tras los primeros días de vacaciones, se encontró con que ya no le quedaba ningún trabajo más por hacer y en cambio disponía de enormes cantidades de tiempo libre, para gran frustración del muchacho.

De esta manera, divagando, pero feliz con su soledad, el chico llegó hasta el lago, un lugar que siempre le había inspirado tranquilidad y le incitaba a reflexionar. Se sentó en la orilla, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y refrescó sus pies en la cristalina agua. Para su sorpresa no estaba fría, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta la época del año en que se encontraban. Allí, con su vista perdida en el líquido incoloro, comenzó a pensar en todo aquello que llevaba preocupándole desde finales del año pasado: su vida, la profecía, su futuro, sus amigos...

Había pasado todo ese curso intentando alejarse de sus compañeros, sobretodo de Ron y Hermione, lo que le resultó imposible ya que éstos no se lo habían permitido. No entendían que temía por ellos, por sus vidas. Tenía miedo de que por su culpa algo pudiese sucederles, que algún mortífago pudiese atacarles. Porque Harry Potter sabía que ser amigo íntimo del niño-que-vivió significaba estar en medio del peligro y no podría soportar que alguien volviese a morir por su culpa, como le sucedió a Sirius.

También reflexionó acerca de la profecía, aquella predicción de Trelawney que Dumbledore le había desvelado al finalizar su quinto año. _¿Víctima o asesino?_ Esa pregunta resonaba constantemente en su cabeza y ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba. Pero sabía que la guerra se avecinaba y que no había nada que pudiesen hacer para evitarla. Y él tenía que salvar al mundo mágico. Él, un niño de tan solo 16 años tenía que derrotar al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos y para conseguirlo tendría que matar. Porque aunque se tratase de Voldemort y de conseguir la tan ansiada paz del mundo mágico, él tendría que matar.

Su futuro.

Realmente el chico en su interior, en lo más profundo de su alma, no creía que tuviera un futuro. Pero nadie sabía que el gran Harry Potter no se veía capaz de cumplir su misión. Él moriría en esa guerra a manos del Señor Oscuro.

Pero no había nadie con quien poder desahogarse, a no ser que... Quizás, solo quizás, si hubiera una persona que podría entenderlo. Quizás la única. Y es que sólo conocía a alguien que buscase la soledad como él lo hacía, que alejase a todo el mundo de su lado al igual que él.

Severus Snape.

Un hombre alto, vestido con túnicas negras, observaba al muchacho a lo lejos. De hecho, lo había estado observando desde que se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud del chico, porque sabía como se sentía. Él se sentía igual. Pero no intervendría. Se alejó del lugar volviendo al castillo, dejándolo solo, porque el también quería estar solo. Él también quería morir en soledad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo un elfo doméstico de aspecto estrafalario salía de las cocinas. Iba vestido con un viejo trapo, como el resto de sus compañeros, pero a diferencia de éstos también llevaba algunos complementos de lana hechos por él mismo. Varios gorros multicolores adornaban su cabeza que, junto con los calcetines de distintos colores y tamaños que llevaba puestos en los pies le daban un cómico aspecto. 

Salió sigilosamente de las cocinas. Caminaba apresuradamente, arrimado a las paredes, teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera. Tras recorrer diversos pasillos y bajar montones de escaleras llegó a las oscuras y frías mazmorras del castillo. Se detuvo ante una puerta y, tras cerciorarse mirando a ambos lados de que nadie lo descubriera, abrió la puerta. Dentro había una habitación pequeña, llena de múltiples estanterías con montones de frascos que contenían viscosas sustancias.

El despacho del profesor Snape.

- El Sr. Harry Potter siempre es muy amable con Dobby – dijo el elfo al mismo tiempo que chascaba los dedos frente al armario en que el maestro guardaba pociones extremadamente poderosas elaboradas por él mismo, rompiendo de ésta manera el hechizo de seguridad que las protegía.

>> El famoso Sr. Harry Potter siempre hace regalos a Dobby.

El elfo comenzó a leer las etiquetas de los distintos francos que contenía el mueble, buscando el que necesitaba.

>> Dobby quiere hacerle un regalo especial al Sr. Harry Potter.

Tras separar los potes de pociones que había delante, se dispuso a leer las etiquetas de los que se encontraban al fondo del armario.

>> Dobby ha estado observando al Sr. Harry Potter durante estos días y Dobby quiere que el Sr. Harry Potter sea feliz.

Finalmente encontró la poción que buscaba. Sonrío mirando el frasco, chascó los dedos para volver a cerrar el armario y salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Etiqueta del frasco:

_**"Uniter amorium almus:**  
Poción muy poderosa que se administra por vía oral. También puede mezclarse con los alimentos.  
__Se utiliza para unir una persona a su igual, a su alma gemela. Pero no ayuda a encontrarla. Los efectos de la poción sólo se producen en caso de que la persona que la ingiera tenga a su pareja a su alrededor. Si esto sucede se desatará una enfebrecida pasión en su interior y un loco deseo por unirse y aparearse con ella se apoderará de él.  
__Ocho horas después de su ingestión los efectos desaparecen, pero la persona recordará vívidamente todo lo ocurrido_ ."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la hora de la cena todos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. La decoración habitual de éste había sido modificada, sustituyéndola por otra más adecuada para la fiesta que Albus Dumbledore había organizado para esa noche. En el salón había una única mesa, redonda, más grande que la que utilizaban habitualmente durante esos días para poder dar cabida al suculento banquete que los elfos domésticos habían estado preparando durante todo el día.

Esa noche serían 10 personas: Julian Pett, Matt Stoken y Sarah Jackson de revenclaw; Philip Ner y Katrina Raldon de hufflepuff; Harry Potter; Albus Dumbledore; Minerva McGonagall; Severus Snape y Sybill Trelawney. Todos estarían lejos de sus familiares ese día tan señalado y por eso el director de la escuela había intentado que la velada fuese lo más agradable posible.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando al Gran Comedor y se fueron acomodando en la mesa, sentándose a la espera de que los que faltaban hiciesen su aparición en la habitación. Una vez todos hubieron llegado el director se levantó para decir unas palabras.

- Ahora que estamos todos presentes quisiera anunciar que he pensado que podríamos celebrar esta noche de manera diferente a la habitual.

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros, expectantes. ¿Qué habría planeado esta vez el loco vejete? Los alumnos lo observaban con curiosidad y diversión, en cambio en las caras de los maestros se reflejaba cierto temor. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre prosiguió:

>> Daremos la entrada al Nuevo Año siguiendo la tradición española – exclamó, radiante de felicidad.

Sacó su varita, que llevaba guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y, tras realizar una complicada floritura, una bandeja repleta de racimos de uvas apareció en el centro de la mesa. Los alumnos se miraban sin acabar de comprender. ¿Qué tenían que hacer con esa fruta? ¿Tendrían que comerse las uvas de postre? ¿Esa era la gran celebración que tenía Dumbledore preparada?

>> Le encargué a Dobby personalmente que se encargara de este detalle – dijo refiriéndose a las uvas.

La cena transcurrió en un agradable silencio. McGonagall y el director sacaban algún tema trivial de vez en cuando, intentando iniciar alguna conversación en la que trataban de introducir a todos, tanto a los alumnos como a Trelawney y Snape, aunque no tuvieron mucho éxito con éste último.

A las 11:45 acabaron de degustar la deliciosa cena. Todos estaban tan llenos que no creían poder moverse de la silla. Dumbledore hizo aparecer la imagen de un enorme reloj que ocupaba todo el techo del Gran Comedor y cuyo "tic tac" se escuchaba fuertemente en toda la habitación.

- Ahora, cada uno deberá coger un racimo de la fuente. Todos tienen exactamente doce uvas – dijo el anciano contagiando su emoción a la mayoría de los presentes, aunque no a todos. Severus y Harry se mantenían al margen del entusiasmo.

>> En diez minutos comenzarán las campanadas. Cada vez que una suene deberán comer una uva al mismo tiempo que piensan un deseo, así, hasta acabar todo el racimo. ¡¡¡Qué nadie se atragante!!!

Todos observaban atentamente el reloj. Ya solamente quedaban cinco minutos. El momento se acercaba. Repentinamente el silencio fue roto por un repicar. Algunos cogieron rápidamente la primera uva para comérsela...

- ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Aun no!!! ¡¡¡Son los cuartos!!! – les corrigió McGonagall, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Tolón (1)

- ¡¡¡Ahora!!! – chilló Albus emocionado.

Tolón (2)

Tolón (3)

Tolón (4)

Tolón (5)

Tolón (6)

Tolón (7)

A estas alturas algunos ya tenían serios problemas para conseguir comer las uvas sin atragantarse. Las campanadas iban demasiado rápidas y no les daba tiempo a tragar, pero en cambio no dejaban de meterse uvas en la boca... El contagioso ataque de risas de los otros tampoco ayudaba.

Tolón (8)

Tolón (9)

Tolón (10)

Tolón (11)

Tolón (12)

- ¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!! - gritaron todos a coro.

El techo del Gran Comedor se llenó de fuegos artificiales, al tiempo que una moderna música comenzaba a sonar. Las luces bajaron de intensidad, la mesa desapareció y la sala se convirtió en una enorme pista improvisada de baile.

Pero Harry, desde que acabó de comer sus uvas, no conseguía despegar los ojos de su profesor de pociones. Empezó a sentir un extraño calor en el centro de su estómago, calor que rápidamente se extendió al resto de su cuerpo, junto con una intensa sensación de necesidad. Necesitaba a ese hombre para sentirse completamente lleno. Necesitaba desesperadamente a Severus Snape.

El maestro tampoco podía despegar su mirada del chico, sintiendo esa misma extraña reacción en su cuerpo. Lentamente se acercó al muchacho, con paso decidido, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Una vez llegó donde se encontraba el chico no pudo controlar el impulso de tocarlo. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar la intensa necesidad de tirarlo al suelo y poseerlo allí mismo.

- Harry - susurró con voz ronca.

Para su sorpresa el aludido cogió su mano y tiró de él fuera del salón. En silencio Harry le condujo por los pasillos y escaleras de Hogwarts hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la solitaria Torre de Gryffindor.

- Godric Gyffrindor – dijo el muchacho a la Dama Gorda.

Nada más atravesar el cuadro Severus Snape se abalanzó sobre su alumno, besándolo con desesperación, estrechándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo en un vano intento de fundirlos a ambos en uno solo. El chico le respondió con idéntica pasión, necesitándolo tanto como él otro lo necesitaba. Ambos estaban totalmente excitados, incapaces de controlar sus cuerpos. Necesitaban demostrarse su deseo.

Severus abandonó la jugosa boca del muchacho para atacar su cuello, besándolo, lamiendo y mordisqueándolo. Dejando marcas. Necesitaba tocar y acariciar cada recoveco del cuerpo que se encontraba ante él. Harry gemía descontroladamente, incapaz de controlar el torbellino de sensaciones que le invadían en ese momento. Sus manos palpaban torpemente el cuerpo de su profesor por encima de su ropa, deseando sentir la cálida piel con sus dedos, anhelándola dolorosamente.

- Sev - jadeó el chico sintiendo que aquello no era suficiente.

Snape soltó su agarre de la cintura del muchacho para poder dedicarse a desvestir al chico. Aflojó la corbata de Harry y la tiró al suelo, al tiempo que volvía a besarlo ferozmente. El chico se dedicaba a abrir uno tras otro los botones de su túnica, impaciente.

Sacó la camisa del pantalón de Harry e, incapaz de poder controlarse por más tiempo, arrancó todos los botones de la prenda de un brusco movimiento. Arrojó la camisa al suelo de la Sala Común. Harry, siguiendo su ejemplo, hizo lo mismo con la túnica de su maestro, haciendo saltar todos los botones por los aires, suspirando felizmente cuando al fin pudo tocar su tersa piel.

No pudiendo esperar más, Snape susurró un hechizo que hizo que ambos quedasen completamente desnudos. Volvieron a besarse desesperadamente mientras andaban torpemente hacia uno de los sofás de la Sala Común, tropezando con todo lo que encontraban en su paso. De un empujón Severus lanzó al chico al sofá y se tiró sobre él.

La sensación de un cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, algo nunca vivido antes, hizo que la mente del muchacho reaccionara momentáneamente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a perder su virginidad con el grasiento maestro de pociones. Y lo deseaba. Pero no sabía como reaccionar, como comportarse, debido a su inexperiencia, y un temor lo invadió. Severus, notando la súbita tensión del muchacho se detuvo. Lo miró a los ojos, a esas verdes esmeraldas en las que podía ver todos sus sentimientos y emociones y comprendió. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en el adusto rostro del hombre. Harry Potter iba a ser solo suyo. Él sería el primero y el único.

Posó suavemente una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándole, y poco a poco fue descendiendo por su cuello, su torso, su estómago, hasta llegar a su erección. Un grito salió de la boca del chico, que se arqueó cerrando sus ojos firmemente, movimiento que el mayor aprovechó para mordisquearle el pezón derecho. Pero no había tiempo para juegos. Necesitaba desesperadamente poseerlo, al igual que el chico necesitaba sentirse completamente lleno. Pero no se trataba solamente de algo físico. Era un sentimiento que iba mucho más allá de todo eso.

- Sev, hazlo ya - le suplicó Harry entre jadeos, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Sus manos recorriendo la espalda de su profesor.

Sin preparación previa Snape se introdujo en el chico de un único pero certero movimiento. Entonces se paralizó para permitirle acostumbrarse a su intrusión. Harry yacía tumbado en el sofá con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del hombre. Poco a poco se fue relajando mientras el hombre lo acariciaba.

Al abrir los ojos las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Los dos se perdieron en las profundidades del otro. Por fin estaban íntimamente unidos a su igual. Por primera vez en toda su vida se sentían felices, completos. Finalmente habían encontrado su lugar. Sabían que pertenecían a esa persona, al igual que ella les pertenecía.

El incontrolable deseo y la lujuria dejaron paso a un profundo sentimiento de amor. Severus empezó a moverse con delicadeza, saliendo lentamente del cuerpo del Harry para volver a introducirse con idéntica suavidad, mientras este gemía dulcemente

La habitación se llenó de suspiros y palabras de amor. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse. Poco a poco el ritmo se fue incrementando. Severus, sintiendo como la culminación de ambos se acercaba, llevó su mano hasta la olvidada erección del muchacho, masturbándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas, hasta que finalmente el chico se vino en su mano y él en su interior.

Compartieron un beso lento y dulce, dejando que el otro sintiera todo lo que no podían expresar con palabras, hasta que la falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse. Así, acurrucados, uno junto al otro, cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Horas más tarde Harry abrió los ojos sintiendo algo caliente junto a él. Alguien lo estrechaba firmemente. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con las orbes negras de su maestro. El chico lo miró confundido, sin comprender. Vívidas imágenes de lo ocurrido hacía unas horas pasaron por su mente haciendo que se ruborizara intensamente, cosa que no mejoró al darse cuenta de que ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos.

Snape se levantó del sofá, aturdido por los acontecimientos ocurridos, y se acercó a una de las mesas donde había una fuente tapada, junto a una nota. La destapó. Ésta contenía varios racimos de uvas y el frasco de una poción.

Leyó la nota en voz alta:  
"_Feliz Navidad__  
Dobby ."_

Severus Snape estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Harry confundido.

Por toda respuesta cogió cortó una uva de uno de los racimos, abrió el frasco que contenía la poción y la sumergió en el líquido. A continuación la acercó a la boca del chico, dándosela a probar. Pasados unos segundos, al igual que había ocurrido durante esa noche, un repentino calor empezó recorrer todo el cuerpo del muchacho.

- Feliz Año Nuevo, Harry - susurró acariciando los labios del muchacho con los suyos.

* * *

_

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Espero que os haya gustado el fic. Me costó mucho escribirlo, aunque lo disfruté muchísimo._

_Reviews_

_Besitos_


End file.
